Her Wielder
by Blind Contour
Summary: A new ability divides everyone into either a wielder or its weapon. With Sasuke's return, things are becoming more hectic than ever. Inspired by Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Naruto**.**

**Her Wielder**  
A new ability divides everyone into either a wielder or its weapon. With Sasuke's return, things are becoming more hectic than ever. Inspired by Soul Eater.

* * *

**1**

**You have to be the weapon.**

* * *

The timing of Sasuke's return was almost a miracle. For Naruto, it _was_ a miracle. For Sakura, she was just glad to have him back… At first.

The week Sasuke returned to Konoha was the day the "abilities" were awakened. In a shinobi world, a mysterious force came upon everyone, transforming them into either a weapon or its wielder. Of course, the weapon wielders had to be able to synchronize their souls with their weapon.

. . .

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! What are you? A weapon, maybe?" Naruto's eyes were glowing with excitement at the thought that his teammate could be a weapon. After a short test, the blonde had, after all, been determined as a wielder. As a wielder, he would need a weapon.

"Too bad for you, Naruto, but I'm a wielder as well." Sakura grinned with relief. She hated the thought of being a weapon – wouldn't she have to slice through enemies and become drenched in their blood? That was way too gross.

"Aww, then who do I pair up with? There's no one better than you, Sakura-chan." Hesitantly, he added, "Maybe, if Sasuke-teme was still here…"

Casting a sharp glance, Sakura bitterly spat out, "But he's not." Her cold face fell to one of grief, however, betraying her strong front.

"Hey, guys, did you hear?" Tenten ran up to them, breaking in their solemn silence. "The bloodlines can be both a weapon and a wielder! So they don't need a partner, apparently."

Sakura suppressed a giggle. "That's too bad, Tenten. I thought you'd have Neji as your weapon."

"Actually, Sakura… It turns out, I'm not a wielder. I'm a weapon."

Naruto yelled out disbelievingly, "What?!"

Tenten grinned. "It's actually pretty cool. See?" In an instant, her left arm turned into a blade.

"Wow." Naruto gawked at her transformation. "I wish I was a weapon…"

"Care to be Naruto's weapon, Tenten?" Sakura smiled lazily.

"No way! Plus, I haven't told you guys _everything_."

"Everything?" The two chimed to question.

"I told you that bloodlines, like Neji or Hinata, don't need a wielder or a weapon – they're both. But if they do partner up, the harmony between the wielder and the weapon can strengthen their powers dramatically."

"You don't mean…" Sakura questioned, though she already knew.

"Yep!" Tenten smiled proudly. "Neji's going to be my wielder."

"No fair! Isn't that totally against the rules?" Naruto pouted.

"You're just jealous, Naruto! Come back with your old teammate – he's a bloodline, isn't he?" Tenten teased.

"Hmph!"

In the distance, a black messenger bird flew toward the group.

Instinctively, Sakura reached for the message first, sure that it had to do with either Tsunade or the hospital.

An unexplainable icy chill spiraled down her body when she read the note: "Hokage Tower. Urgent."

For a fracture of seconds, Sakura looked at Naruto. Then, without further ado, she yelled, "Got to go!" leaving behind the two confused.

. . .

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura whispered as she knocked on the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, come in."

"Kakashi-sensei?" The room was empty save for Sakura and her old teacher. The Hokage was nowhere to be found. "Where's Tsunade-sama?"

"You'll see. Where's Naruto?" Kakashi was leaning against a wall, looking calm and bored. However, his fingers tapping on the wall told Sakura that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura pressed with reluctance.

Kakashi sighed, discarding Naruto's absence, and wordlessly, his hand slowly reached for his mask. Sakura's heart accelerated with the anxiety and excitement of the dark truth she was about to find out.

Delicately, the silver-haired man peeled off the part of the mask that hid his Sharingan eye. For a second, Sakura averted her eyes in reflex, but willed herself to look back. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't harm her.

And then, Sakura understood. It was way too painful for Kakashi-sensei to put into words, she realized. _'He's back.'_ His eyes told her. The Sharingan is back.

_He_ is back.

Her heart stopped and her feet rooted to the ground. When the shock passed, however, Sakura ran for the door.

"Not so fast, Sakura." In an instant, Kakashi stood before her, trying to stop her tracks.

"But I have to see, I have to –" Sakura sputtered out helplessly, but what _did _she have to do?

"Tsunade-sama ordered for you to stay here with Naruto." Kakashi firmly held her shoulders, trying to calm her frantic desire to see the return of her teammate.

Sakura lowered her head, as if to resign, then punched her teacher with her chakra-infused fist so suddenly that she was able to run away.

"Thank you!" She called back as she headed blindly to the hospital. Kakashi could have still stopped her. He chose not to.

Kakashi sighed with a tired smile. "Guess I'll have to get Naruto myself."

. . .

In the hectic rush of the newly discovered abilities of wielders and weapons, the return of Uchiha Sasuke passed quietly. During the week when everyone took tests to find their nature of the ability, Uchiha Sasuke, after much debate, was allowed to stay in Konoha without punishment.

There was, of course, a condition.

As a bloodline, Uchiha Sasuke could be both a wielder and a weapon, and thus either a great danger or a helpful asset to Konoha. If he were to partner up and synchronize his soul with a Konoha ninja, the possibility of a second betrayal was highly unlikely. After all, his partner would be able to sense his dark thoughts.

The problem was finding the partner.

"I'm the wielder" Sasuke coldly stated.

"Sasuke, you have to be the weapon." Kakashi sighed wearily. Both Naruto and Sakura were wielders, and even if Sakura was a weapon, she was out. Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be partnered with her.

That, for Sasuke, would be more humiliating than being Naruto's weapon.

"Come on, Teme!" Naruto barked with a mix of sneer and annoyance. "We'd be the best combo out there!"

Sasuke only glared.

"Well," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "Sai is a weapon, isn't he?"

"No way!" Sakura blurted out. "He's _my_ weapon!"

"Hn," Sasuke sneered darkly. "I wouldn't want _your_ weapon either. It's too degrading."

Sakura felt her fury bubbling inside of her, but balling her hands into fists, she kept calm. Ever since his return, which was only a few days ago, Sasuke had been so cold. She expected that much, but he also looked down on her. That much, she could tell. Years ago, that wouldn't matter, but now, it hurt her pride.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura walked away.

. . .

Kakashi clapped his hands. "So it's decided! Sasuke, you'll be Naruto's weapon."

Sasuke glared at the two, unable to confess the truth of his state. Having sensed this already, Kakashi continued with a lazy smile. "Of course, that's how it'd look like for now."

"I never knew, Sasuke-teme, that you can't transform into a weapon!" Naruto, with no meaning to tease, wondered out loud. "Even though you're a _bloodline!_ A bloodline!"

"You won't have to transform into a weapon to show that you are one. I'll just deal with the paper works, but the problem is time." Kakashi concluded. "How long can this go on before you're found out, Sasuke? Maybe you should just get Sai as your weapon."

"No." Sasuke's dark eyes sharpened with intimidation. "She'll find out, then."

"Can't you just let Sakura-chan know?" Naruto whined, unable to understand his teammate. "I notice the tension between you two, you know. Just tell her the truth – tell her you can't transform and she'll understand."

"Understand what?" Sasuke growled.

"Uh… why're you're being so mean to her?" Naruto blindly guessed. "I mean, you can't just hide your weak sides, ya know? We're team seven!"

Sasuke's glare only deepened.

* * *

**tbc**, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Naruto**.**

**Her Wielder**  
A new ability divides everyone into either a wielder or its weapon. With Sasuke's return, things are becoming more hectic than ever. Inspired by Soul Eater.

* * *

**2**

**A tiny black kunai**

* * *

Especially after Sasuke's return, Sakura's interest in the "wielder and weapon" craze plummeted. It was best, she thought, that one, she was not a weapon, two, Sai was her partner, and finally, three… Sasuke didn't want to be her partner.

Since Sai also lacked interest in his ability, Sakura had much more free time at the hospital, instead of training with her weapon like everyone else was.

With Sasuke… It was obvious that he had no interest in her, as a teammate or a weapon. It was obvious, but it still drove her mad. The day she first saw Sasuke, lying unconscious on the hospital bed, she broke down into sobs for hours. He never saw those tears and, she decided suddenly, he never will again.

If Sasuke still thought her annoying, she'll stay away from him.

With that determination in mind, she disappeared into the hospital halls for her next patient.

. . .

"Hinata-chan! You still haven't found a partner yet?" Naruto laughed out loud, watching her blush deeper.

"T-t-tenten said she c-c-can be my w-weapon, but…" Hinata fidgeted under his glowing gaze. "I-I can t-tell she wants to be N-ni-san's partner."

"Oh yeah, she told me about that! She's going to be Neji's weapon, huh?" The bright blonde looked down at her and slapped her back lightly with a laugh. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'm sure you'll get a partner. You're a bloodline, right?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

Suddenly, his blue eyes widened with excitement. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you become Sasuke's weapon?"

Hinata looked up at him startlingly. She wanted desperately to decline – Uchiha was too intimidating for her – but upon seeing Naruto grin, she nodded hopelessly instead.

. . .

"Hey, teme, look who I brought!" Naruto slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder as the two walked toward a grumpy Uchiha.

"She can be your weapon!"

Sasuke only glared, and before he could say "no," Naruto pushed poor Hinata to him.

"Go, Hinata-chan!"

Hopelessly, Hinata transformed into a huge, delicate shuriken. The blades glowed with a luxurious blue hue.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered with complete awe. "It's the most beautiful weapon I've seen."

Hinata blushed in her weapon form.

Upon seeing Sasuke hesitate, Naruto smiled. "Come on, teme! A bloodline wielder and a bloodline weapon… isn't that the best?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke peered over at Naruto, wanting to point out, "What about _you_, dobe." Of course, that stayed as a thought, and even then, any form of concern was rejected wildly in Sasuke's head.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked up to the huge shuriken and, finally convinced, held it up to the light. His soul pulsated loudly with Hinata's, and already, he felt her powers and soul mingle with his. Together, their power was steadily growing stronger.

On impulse, and remembering the katana Sasuke so favoured before, he performed his famous jutsu – chidori. Instantly, thousands of tiny sharp sparkles charged into the shuriken, and at the same moment, Hinata transformed back to herself with a cry of agony.

"_Ahhhgh!"_

"Hinata-chan?! What's wrong?!" Naruto ran up to her in a heartbeat.

"Hn…" She barely mumbled, and the visible blue sparkles still glowed around her form.

"Sasuke-teme! What did you do?!" Naruto's eyes were threatening to go berserk, but seeing Sasuke's equally horrified face calmed him a bit.

Clenching his fists, Naruto carefully picked Hinata up and ran for the hospital.

. . .

"What… happened, Naruto?" Sakura was terrified of what she saw – Hinata and the blue sparks about her. She knew it was Sasuke. She feared for his betrayal.

"Sasuke-teme… he used chidori on her…"

"No…" She wished desperately for lies.

"… in her weapon form."

"What?"

Without explanations, however, Sakura understood immediately. That really hurt her, though, especially when Sasuke seemed so determinate not to work with girls.

'_No, that's wrong,'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'It's not_ girls _he doesn't want to work with, it's just _me.' That fact tore her apart.

Focusing back to Hinata, Sakura quickly thought of the medical procedures. Electricity… She needed an earth type medic nurse for Hinata.

"Naruto, you know Kyoma-san, right? The nurse with the short red hair?"

Naruto nodded. "Please get her. She's probably in room 3B."

In a flash, Naruto darted away in search of the nurse.

While Sakura tried to calm Hinata's nerves and filter out the electric chakra, Naruto and Kyoma came in.

. . .

As soon as Sakura was finished with her part, she came out of the room for air. In one end of the empty hall, she saw Sasuke.

Feeling his question without words, she reassured him, "She's fine."

"Hn."

With that, he started to walk away. A quiet rage simmered in Sakura, and she pumped chakra to her feet and flashed before him.

"Wait."

Sasuke stared back coolly at her. He seemed to have no emotions when it came to her, and especially her.

"What were you thinking?! Thank goodness Hinata is a Hyuuga! She could have died had she not sensed where your chidori was heading – her heart, by the way – and directed it somewhere else."

Still, his eyes did not faze at all. But he didn't deny it either. Feeling a little confident and the anger in her heart released by her words urged Sakura to say _more_.

"You could have _killed_ her, Sasuke." She whispered.

The weight of her words created an equally heavy air around them.

Ignoring his lack of response, Sakura asked the question that had been constantly forming in her heart.

"Why did you come back, Sasuke?"

In his void eyes, Sakura could tell that he didn't come back for _them_.

There really was no reason – perhaps it was just instinctual – yet he spoke with deadliness, "For _power_."

The word made her flinch against her will. Power was not his reason, she knew, yet…

Out of wild anxiety and anger, Sakura probed, "What do you need power for? Oh, let me guess," She chuckled softly before continuing, "To kill?"

Sasuke might have flinched at her word, but that also might have been her imagination. Currently, Sakura felt drunk, as though she was intoxicated by rage and insanity.

Unable to stop herself, and without meaning to at all, she stated, "I'm a healer, but… But _you_ – you're a _killer_, aren't you? Always was, always will be… Hngh!"

She choked out violently at the touch of Sasuke's cold hands clasped around her fragile neck.

"You're right, Sakura."

It was the first time he had touched her, and she felt a tingle run down her spine.

"I'm a killer and you –"

He tightened his grip.

"You better stay away from me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Sasuke's hands grabbed nothing but air. Sakura had disappeared.

Feeling her chakra presence still in the hallway, Sasuke looked around for any signs of her, until he spotted a tiny black kunai on the floor.

Had it been there before? Had Sakura dropped it, perhaps?

He knew better that the shuriken was Sakura herself. She was not a wielder, but a weapon.

* * *

**tbc, **I think.

**notes.**  
Sorry, a bit of a cliffhanger... Thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I hope to answer your questions as the story goes on...


End file.
